


Down for the Count

by burke33



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burke33/pseuds/burke33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo is a damn klutz. Mina is shy. And Chaeyoung is just absolutely done with both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down for the Count

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to break through my writer's block using my newfound love of Twice.  
> First draft, not proof-read or anything.  
> Take it easy, yeah? Constructive criticism/comments appreciated.  
> Thanks <3

"It's amazing you haven't broken anything yet." 

They had an hour to kill before practice began. Bored out of her mind, restless and her phone dead, Momo was messing around on the ledges that lined the front of the school while her best friend Chaeyoung looked on skeptically, eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline. 

"Seriously. How are you still in one piece?"

Momo looked back over her shoulder and grinned at Chaeyoung. "Sheer dumb luck, I guess. You jealous, Chaeng?" Chaeyoung scoffed. "Not in the slightest. I'd like to keep my bones fully intact, thanks." The younger girl settled herself down on the grass, content with watching her friend make a fool of herself. After a few minutes, Chaeyoung furtively looked around before asked, "So did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

Chaeyoung let out a loud groan. "You didn't, did you? Momo, come on! You said you would today."

The blonde turned to face Chaeyoung with a pout. "Fine, I haven't but I will. I swear to god. Sometime this week." Chaeyoung just stared at her in exasperation. "You've literally been saying that for the last month. I'm getting sick of watching the two of you making goo-goo eyes at each other. Just tell her, what's the worst that can happen?". Momo huffed from her spot on the ledge. "You make it sound so easy. Just because things worked out with you and Tzuyu doesn't mean it'll be the same for me." She sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "I mean, I'm so damn obvious, alway staring and stuttering...there's no way she doesn't already know so why do I need to tell her?"

"Because I know Mina and there is no way she's going to make the first move." Chaeyoung said. "Trust me when I say she likes you just as much as you like her." She got a glint in her eye as she added, "If you don't tell her, I will." 

Momo narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "You wouldn't."

Chaeyoung smirked "Or would I?" 

The two friends stared each other down before Chaeyoung broke, laughing. "You're right, I wouldn't. I'm not that much of a jerk plus Tzuyu would probably kill me. But seriously. The sooner you do it, the better." Momo waved her off as she continued her journey across the ledges. After a moment, she said, "You know, I think it's been at least a month since I hurt myself. I think that's my best record." 

Right as Momo finished her sentence, she landed on the last ledge. Proudly, she turned around to face Chaeyoung and threw her hands up as if striking a gymnast's pose except she threw them up with a little too much enthusiasm and-

 

CRACK.

 

"DUDE!" 

Chaeyoung sprinted over to where Momo was sprawled out on the pavement. She frantically looked her over, stting back in relief when it didn't seem like anything had been broken and that she seemed fully conscious, judging from the groans of pain she was emitting.

"Aghhhhh....fucking....christ on the cross.....why....."

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and smiled, much to her friend's chagrin. "You're fine. You're a dumbass but you're fine." She stood up from where she knelt by the blonde's side and gestured for someone to come forward. Unaware of the figure approaching them, Momo started rolling around on the ground, milking every second of it with dramatic groans. 

"Go on without me Chaeng....You have too much to live for....tell my parents I love them...and to serve jokbal at my funeral....and please delete my browser history...."  
"Oh, hey Mina!"

Momo's eyes sprang open in a panic and she struggled to haul herself back up on her feet. She was greeted with the sight of Chaeyoung and her longtime crush giggling at her struggle. Trying to ignore the pain in her back and the fact her face felt like it was on fire, she plastered on what she hoped was a charming smile.

"Mina! Hey! I, uh, didn't see you..over there...um. How long were you there..exactly?"

Mina smiled apologetically. "Long enough."  
"So long enough..to see...that. Great. Cool." Momo muttered. Just her luck. Of all people, it had to be Mina.

Momo was snapped out of her train of thought by Chaeyoung speaking. "Oh, hey. I forgot Coach wanted to talk to me before practice. I'll see you guys later!" Chaeyoung shot her a look and with that, she practically bounced off leaving behind a gaping Momo and a blushing Mina. 

An awkward silence hung in the air. Momo cleared her throat. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm not normally that...uncoordinated." 

Mina chuckled. "As long as you're okay. That looked like it hurt."

The blonde grimaced and clutched her back. "You're not wrong...I should probably go ice it or something." She glanced over at Mina who was fiddling with her fingers. "You okay?"  
The red-head gave a hesitant smile. "Yeah...except I didn't see just your fall. I also heard you and Chaeyoung talking before. Actually, she was the one who told me to be out here. Seemed like she had really gotten impatient with you."

Momo could have sworn she felt her soul leave her body. "....Please tell me you're kidding." 

Mina shook her head. Momo inhaled sharply. "That. little. shit..... God, now you probably think I'm some gross creep. I didn't mean for this to happen, god I am the worst and I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, I totally understand if you-mmph" 

Her rambling was cut off by the softest pair of lips she had ever felt. She barely had time to register the kiss before Mina pulled away shyly. 

"W-was that..okay?"

Momo was sure she looked like a fish out of water, just gaping at Mina. "Are you kidding? That was so much better than okay. That was fantastic, wonderful, incredible...oh my god that just happened." 

The only thing Mina could do was laugh as she listened to the blonde ramble. She grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers which she realized was another good way to make Momo go quiet. Momo looked down at their hands and then back up at Mina, gazing at her like she was the most precious thing she had ever seen. 

She tugged on Momo's hand. "Let's go somewhere else. There's no way you can practice after a fall like that, right?"

Momo caught on right away to the glint in Mina's eye and smiled so hard she thought her face would break. "Yes. Definitely yes."  
They began walking towards the parking lot, Mina giggling yet again as she listened to the older begrudingly mutter about how she should really listen to Chaeyoung more often.

 

.....But not before murdering her.


End file.
